worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cars: The Video Game/Glitches
This is a list of glitches in the game Cars: The Video Game. Glitches Merging cars Sometimes, the player's character will go through another character. This glitch can be pulled off by driving up to Tailfin Pass, and smack any car around for as long as needed until he/she stops moving and can be driven through. Also, if you change the view to first person, you can see the chassis and steering wheel of the car. Mack's Adventure Mack can be pushed around in exploration mode. He will go through Radiator Springs Curios, and his front will be at the other side. Glitched lap counter In most of the races, if the player drives in the opposite direction at the start of the race, the player will be on their second lap when reset. This glitch is unlikely to occur if the "IMSPEED" cheat is enabled. If the race is only one lap, they automatically come 1st. Bumping If the player manages to push an exploration mode car far enough from its AI path, the car will quickly try its best to recover, but often will not recognize a wall or other obstacle in its way, making it appear to be trying to drive through something. Sarge's Boot Camp Although the story mode tries to prevent players from accessing Sarge's Boot Camp in free roam mode, it can still be accessed via two different access points. The first one is near the three hills leading out of Sarge's Compound, as used in Sarge's Off-Road Challenge. The second is near the broken-down building near the event token for Sarge's Boot Camp and Sarge's Off-Road Challenge. The player will need to find a way to jump over both of the gates, but both allow the player in. An alternate way of getting in is jumping on a certain rock inside of the compound gulch, which will boost the car high enough the jump over the gate. Painting In various Piston Cup stadiums, most notably Los Angeles International Speedway and Smasherville International Speedway, if certain walls are bumped hard enough, the player will fall into them and be stuck in an infinite fall. However, if the player tries to turn or powerslide, the textures will smear as if a picture is being painted. This glitch can also be performed in Tailfin Pass, near the waterfall where two postcards can be found. Weird Wingo In story mode, DJ and Wingo are parked next to the Delinquent Road Hazards event token, where they are waiting for the player to enter the event. However, like all other cars that do this, they can pushed and bumped around. Sometimes, if Wingo is pushed around, he will start to represent the sound of an engine when racing. Instant lap In Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, it is somehow possible to do a lap in only 4 seconds. This is at least known to happen in the Wii version of the game. The fastest known lap on this race is 00:14.87, with cheat codes activated. This could occur the same way the RV Park glitch in Cars: Mater-National Championship does. does a lap in 00:04.18.]] Gerald In the game's files, each car has a physics file (.phy), which includes weight. Gerald weighs much less than any playable character, so due to his weight, if the player were to brake and back up into an opposing Gerald that is moving at speed, Gerald would slam into the player, flip over, and start "skating" on his roof, still going forwards until the game automatically flipped them back over, they then would simpily flip back around and continue normally. Switch Event If the player enters Doc's Lesson: Powerslide (in any version) Palm Mile Speedway (on the Wii version) via "switch event", the player will always be Lightning when the game has finished loading, regardless of which car the player selected. However the racing time will still be credited to the character the player intended to race as. Through the walls This glitch only works during exploration. If the player pushes Sarge against a wall, he will go through it instead of crashing on it. This glitch also works with Mia, Tia, Wingo and DJ. This glitch is present in the PS2 version of the game. Sheriff's Hot Pursuit If the player enters another game before entering Sheriff's Hot Pursuit, there is a very rare glitch where the player will appear as Lightning when the game has finished loading, disregarding the fact that the level is always played as Sheriff. Examples *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0qshg7rSW0 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpMy8oJTSZI *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEuXbHCPkDo *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3f1G7_NsDs Category:Cars: The Video Game